dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Commanding Presence! The Advent of Top the Destroyer!
is the one hundred and twenty fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 28, 2018. Its original American airdate was August 24, 2019. Summary Goku and Vegeta continue to tag-team Jiren, but despite all the attacks they throw at him, Jiren still shows no signs of being affected. Over in the bleachers, Krillin is freaked out by this, but Gohan trusts Goku and Vegeta will manage to win. Beerus then congratulates Gohan for doing well and actually calls him by name for a change. While the fight against Jiren rages on, Top and Android 17's battle continues as well, with 17 using his Android Barrier to block Top's Justice Flash. Seeing that only about six more minutes remain in the tournament, 17 starts blasting Top with an endless barrage of small ''ki'' blasts. Although these attacks don't have much effect on Top, they still keep him preoccupied, and in the bleachers 18 explains that 17 plans on using his infinite energy to stall Top like this until time runs out. Realizing 17's strategy, Top breaks away and vows to defeat him quickly to protect his universe, firing a tremendous ki beam towards 17, who counters with a beam of his own. The two beams struggle against each other, but before long Top's beam starts pushing 17 towards the edge of the arena. Before 17 can be pushed off, True Golden Frieza appears and blasts Top from behind. He thinks 17 has been playing around too much, and steps in to finish Top off himself. Frieza continues to fire at Top, who is still stuck in his beam struggle against 17 and unable to counterattack. Growing bored with his defenseless opponent, Frieza prepares a finishing blow, which damages Top so much that he finally loses the beam struggle and is enveloped by 17's blast. It looks as if Top has been defeated, but Whis sees that he has not materialized in the bleachers, meaning he's still in the game. Indeed, Top has remained inside the arena, but he collapses and Frieza mocks him as trash that needs to be thrown away. Before Frieza can "gently" knock Top out of bounds though, Top gets back up on his feet, with his uniform in tatters and his bare chest exposed. Top declares that he no longer needs justice and has resolved himself. He begins emitting a gigantic ki very similar to a [[Ki#Deities|god's ki]], and Belmod says it's time Top showed them "that" power. Top's eyes glow purple, he is veiled in a purple aura, and a crest appears on his chest (identical to the one Belmod wears on his clothing). Frieza is unimpressed by Top's transformation, and tests him out by firing off a Golden Death Beam. However, the beam is completely nullified by Top's purple aura, and in the bleachers, Beerus recognizes this as the Power of Destruction, a power which only a God of Destruction is supposed to have. Cae points out that Top is the candidate to be Universe 11's next God of Destruction, and Belmod says now that Top's resolved himself, he is no different from a God of Destruction. Marcarita likewise tells Top it's time to show off the fruits of his training under her. Regardless, Frieza maintains that even a God of Destruction means nothing to him now that he's Golden Frieza. While Top fires off Energy of Destruction at him, Frieza remembers dealing with this energy prior to the tournament (when Universe 9 sent its assassins against him) and thinks one hand should be enough to block it. But the blast steadily overwhelms him despite his struggles, resulting in an explosion that cracks the arena in pieces. With Frieza out of the way, Top next goes after 17, who was trying to hide. Top uses his Justice Flash, and while 17 blocks with another energy barrier, this time his barrier is destroyed by Top's attack, demonstrating that even Top's regular ki attacks have greatly powered up. Beerus explains that Top surrounds himself in Barrier of Destruction energy, thus preventing 17 from directly damaging him. Top next fires Energy of Destruction at 17, who manages to deflect it out of the way and nearly hitting the bleachers in the process. From this latest attack, Beerus can tell that Top needs time to charge before he can fire off the Energy of Destruction. However, even while charging, he can still surround himself in Energy of Destruction, so it seems like there's no way for 17 to win. Top keeps firing away at 17 with his Justice Flash, then prepares another Energy of Destruction, just as 17 has nowhere left to run. However, a rock comes flying out of nowhere and crashes into Top's blast, nullifying it. It turns out Frieza withstood Top's earlier attack, though he has reverted to his final form and is injured head to toe. Vowing to destroy Top, Frieza forms a Golden Death Ball, but Top obliterates it with a tiny spark of Destruction energy, then rushes in close and begins thrashing Frieza with close-range physical attacks. Although Top could easily destroy Frieza now, this would get him disqualified, so he merely throws the thoroughly battered Frieza out of bounds. As Frieza flies through the air, 17 throws a rock at him, changing his trajectory so that he lands just on the edge of the arena (though 17 claims he was trying to hit Top). Top praises 17's ability to have survived so long, but says there's nothing he can do. However, 17 refuses to give up until the end. There are 5 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka) vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Top *Android 17 and Frieza (True Golden Frieza) vs. Top (Base/God of Destruction Mode) *Android 17 vs. Top (God of Destruction Mode) *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Top (God of Destruction Mode) *Android 17 vs. Top (God of Destruction Mode) Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects Transformations Trivia *Goku saying "Let's go Vegeta" and Vegeta saying "Don't order me around" twice in this episode brings homage to Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, where they both also repeat the same line twice. *When Frieza trying to block Top's attack it looks just like when he tried to block the Large Spirit Bomb in "Power of the Spirit ". He also keeping say "such thing..." over and over again until he is overwhelmed by the respective energy balls' power. *When Frieza is revealed to endure Top's attack, he look much the same as he was when he was revealed to endure Goku's Large Spirit Bomb on Namek, one leg forward, heavily hurted and his lefy eye closed. Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Atsushi Nikaido, Shuuichiro Manabe, Miyuki Yokoyama *'2nd Key Animators' - TBA Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 125 (BDS) es:Episodio 125 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 125 pt-br:Uma presença imponente! Toppo, o Deus da Destruição! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super